Diary of Me
by wouldtheywriteasongforyou
Summary: A non-romantic romance between a First Year Gryffindor girl and a Sixth Year Slytherin horcrux. Are you sure you want to expose all of the skeletons in this chamber of secrets? "If it is answers you seek, turn the page." Taylor Swift song. Written for various HPFC challenges / contests.


**Author's Note:  
>Disclaimer: JKR and TS are sorceresses. Infringe them and I'll <em>Avada Kedavra<em> your sorry ass ;)**

Written for the HPFC Dauntless Competition "Stage 1 Round One: Shooting"; After Midnight Challenge; The Star Challenge "Acrux"; Cinema Competition "The Breakfast Club"; Numerology Challenge "Five – The Independent"; Duct Tape Competition "Checkerboard"; Your Favourite Hogwarts House Bootcamp [GRYFFINDOR] "11. In the end it doesn't matter". Inspired by the book HP and the Chamber of Secrets and the Taylor Swift song "Diary of Me".

I'm going to be honest, y'all - I haven't read or watched CoS recently so please be nice if you feel the urge to correct the timeline of events occurring in this one-shot.

Word Count: 3,047

**And you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, hold the key to the diary of me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Diary of Me<strong>

[-]

**Dear Diary, my name is Ginny Weasley and I am eleven years old.**

_Hello, Ginny Weasley. My name is Tom._

**IS THIS A JOKE?! Did my brothers hex this or something? (Why else would an inanimate object be responding to me?)**

_*frowns* That's not a very nice reaction. I am human, the same as you, and have feelings too. Perhaps theoretically this book is charmed with the same sort of magic as a Vanishing Cabinet. Have you heard of those?_

**No, but I can guess what it is. Let's see . . . oh, I know! It is a cabinet that vanishes things!**

_No need to be rude, Ginny. But yes, in essence that is what a Vanishing Cabinet does. It is a cabinet that has been charmed to vanish things to a new location; that is why the ink you write with disappears from the pages of this book and shows up on my side of this parchment._

**Wicked. But who are you, Tom? Do you go to Hogwarts too?**

_Is that where you are? Interesting._

**Not very. I hate it here. I miss home.**

_Pity._

**I hate being the last Weasley child. People don't seem to understand that I am *not* my brothers.**

_A good thing too, I suppose._

**Hahaha! Yeah, I guess being compared to Percy or Ron *really* isn't a compliment, right?**

_Of course not._

**You're sweet. Well, I've got to go; light's out is soon. Thanks for listening. I know I must be horribly boring.**

_I think you're perfect._

**Aww. Well, bye for now, Tom.**

[-]

**Tom? Are you there? It's me, Ginny.**

_Hello, Ginny._

**Just wanted a confidence-booster before going to my afternoon Potions lesson with Snape.**

_Well, that's me, the master of compliments. Let's see . . . I bet you are going to excel on your next brew._

**I guess you're off your game today, huh? That's all right. Thanks for trying, though!**

[-]

**Hi, Tom.**

_Hello._

**I'm bored . . . do you want to play Twenty Questions or something?**

_If you desire._

**All right! I'll start: How old are you?**

_Sixteen. Are there any rules to this 'game'?_

**Ew, what a horribly dull question. The answer's no, btw. Er . . . question two: what House are you in at Hogwarts?**

_I don't recall mentioning that I attended Hogwarts._

**Oh. My bad. Well, question two revised: if you *were* to be in a Hogwarts House, which one would it be?**

_Wherever you are would be the House I desire most to be in._

**All right, so I don't know if that's a compliment or just plain stalker-creepy but I'm going to treat that as praise :) Your turn to ask a question, btw.**

_Where did you find this book?_

**I actually don't know; is that weird? I was shopping in Diagon Alley and somehow this ended up in my shopping cauldron. Odd, isn't it.**

_Perhaps it was fate._

**Oh, I don't believe in fate. I'm an independent person. I prefer to make things happen rather than leave it up to some god in the heavens.**

**My turn to ask! What's your favourite animal?**

_Snakes. What would your friends describe you as?_

**Hmm. Seeing as I don't have any friends, I don't really know. A Weasley, I guess. (Whatever *that* means.)**

_You take this independent thing really seriously._

**Not by choice. Honestly, I guess I'm a laid back T-shirt, blue jean, mood ring kinda girl. What's the word on you?**

_I'm not sure I understand. You're a 'kinda girl'? Does that mean you are not a complete girl? Are you a transgender, Ginny? And what does the phrase 'what's the word on you' mean?_

**Oh my Godric, Tom, are you *sure* you are sixteen? You seem a little . . . ancient, if you know what I mean. It's just the way you speak is odd - er, write, I suppose.**

_No wonder you do not have any friends; you aren't very kind._

**I'm sorry! I swear I didn't mean that in an rude way. I was just being honest. It sounded a lot nicer in my head. And 'what's the word on you' basically means the same thing as 'how would other people describe you'.**

_Oh. Well, I believe it is my turn to ask you a question. But in answer to yours, I kind of lay low. I'm a mission-rebel-angel-devil. I guess I could be described as a little left of the middle and that sometimes I get temperamental._

_Hmm. Let's see . . . but here I am, an open book. Do you want to see more of me, Ginny?_

**What do you mean?**

_We're all pretty bizarre. Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all. Turn the page. It's all the rage these days to meet with the person you correspond with in your diary. If you want to get a look on the inside of me, just turn the page._

**Okay.**

[-]

**You wouldn't believe what happened yesterday.**

_Is that so?_

**There's something weird going on in the castle. Colin Creevey, a Gryffindor housemate of mine in my year, was petrified yesterday after the Quidditch match.**

_Oh? Who was playing?_

**Quidditch? Er – Gryffindor v. Slytherin. Slytherin won. But don't you care that Colin was petrified?**

_Sure I do. Why didn't anyone simply cast the counter-curse and avoid this drama concerning his fossilisation?_

**Tom, you really do say the oddest things. Something *happened* to Colin to make him petrified; there was no magic or foul play involved, so no magic can be used to remove him out of his petrified state. Professor Sprout has to grow mandrakes for a potion to revive him.**

**If I were a Muggle, I would say that this occurrence was due to magic (in the sense of unexplainable circumstances), but as a witch I can't blame magic to explicate every oddity in life.**

_Don't ever think like a Muggle, Ginny. You'll lose valuable brain cells that way._

**Oh, don't be daft. We're all human; we're all the same. No one is better than anyone else simply based on their birth status.**

_Really._

**Yeah. Hey – you're a Pureblood, aren't you.**

_What gave me away?_

**Nothing. Anyway, I've got to go. The Golden Trio just came into the Common Room and they always have the most interesting things to say. Perhaps they know what's going on at Hogwarts and who the culprit is behind Colin's accident.**

_That wasn't an accident, Ginny. Who are the Golden Trio?_

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But I've really got to go, Tom. I'll write more later. Bye!**

[-]

**I just realised that a few weeks ago you told me to 'turn the page' if I wanted to know more about you, Tom. But nothing happened when I turned the page. At least, I don't *think* anything happened. I have the strangest feeling that I was Obliviated or that some of my memory has been removed.**

**Tom?**

**Oh, I guess you're not here today. Sorry. Ignore this, then.**

[-]

**Hey, Tom?**

_Hello, Ginny._

**Two more people – well, a person and a ghost – were petrified. I'm starting to get scared.**

_You have nothing to be afraid of._

**How do you know that?**

_I just do. You trust me, don't you?_

**Of course.**

[-]

**What do you think is happening at Hogwarts, Tom?**

_To me, it sounds like the Chamber of Secrets has been opened once again. As for the attacks, what you get is what you see._

**You know of the Chamber? And what do you mean by that last sentence?**

_I've told you before, Ginny, there is no need to worry._

**But this has been going on for months, now. Who are you to know who the next victim is?**

_Once, a wise wizard told me that I was poetry: complicated and simply stated. I say what I mean and mean what I say._

**That sounds like a riddle, Tom.**

_I am a Riddle._

[-]

**"I was born free / I'm a cell phone hippie / Are you with me?"**

_What is the meaning of that nonsense?_

**'That nonsense' is song lyrics – kind of like poetry, you know? I was trying my hand out at being a Riddle too.**

_You could never be a Riddle. You're too simple for that._

**. . . was that an insult? If so, that really hurt, Tom.**

_No, it wasn't an insult._

**You're lying.**

_Well, you shouldn't be dumbing your intelligence down to be playing with Muggle contraptions._

**Are you talking about the cell phone reference? I don't actually have a mobile. What's it to you, though? You don't rule my life.**

_I beg to differ._

**Pardon?**

**Tom?**

**Hello?**

**Fine, then. See if I care that you don't answer back.**

[-]

**It's raining on Sunday.**

_Is it? It's always wet where I am. I don't think I've seen the sun shine in years._

**How utterly boring and miserable that must be!**

_You haven't written me in awhile. I believe that it has been two whole months now. I'm glad you are no longer mad about our 'fight'._

**A lot has happened since then.**

_I believe you. Would you mind sharing with me the latest on-goings of Hogwarts?_

**Hmm . . . nothing exciting, I guess. Rumour has it that Malfoy's minions pissed him off the other day. Crabbe and Goyle were supposedly acting 'brainless' but that's actually their default setting.**

_I once knew a Malfoy._

**Yeah, well, there's no avoiding them in the Wizarding world. The one I am talking about is the youngest Malfoy, though. People think he is the Heir of Slytherin (did I tell you about that being written in rooster blood on the wall?) but somehow I don't think Malfoy is the one the writing is referring to.**

_Malfoy is not the Heir of Slytherin_.

**Oh, good, I didn't think so. People also think the Heir is Harry (even though he is a Gryffindor) because he can speak Parseltongue and because of his, you know, past.**

_Harry?_

**Tom, you can't be serious. You *have* to know who Harry Potter is.**

_His name sounds familiar but the details of his past are not._

**He's the Chosen One, the one who defied You-Know-Who and the Killing Curse as a baby.**

_You-Know-Who?_

**Now you're just messing with me, Tom. I refuse to say the Dark Lord's name out loud or write it. It might as well be a Taboo.**

_Oh, *him*. Terrifying guy._

***shudder* yup.**

**Have to leave soon. Somehow I've been getting behind on my studies but I have no clue as to why . . . .**

[-]

**Yesterday was lonely. Sometimes, I think you're the only one who gets me, Tom.**

_What happened?_

**Nothing precise . . . but I wasn't exaggerating when I said I had no friends. I am always in the shadows of my brothers or tagging along with the Golden Trio or out-casted from the other First Years.**

_I wish I could be there at Hogwarts right now._

**You're so sweet, Tom. I wish you were here too. I know life would be *so* much better if we could actually interact with each other person-to-person.**

**People think I am as loony as Luna Lovegood for writing in this diary all the time.**

_Obviously other people are not good judges of character like you and I are._

**It's you and me against the world, Tom. Are you ready?**

_I was ready the day I was born._

[-]

**My mind is like an island that drifts through the ocean.**

_How poetic._

**I try.**

**I have to confess something, Tom.**

_I'm listening._

**I think I have a crush on you.**

_What makes you think that?_

**I can't stop thinking about you. Isn't that what happens when you have a crush on someone? I couldn't stop thinking about Harry when I had a crush on him. But unlike Harry, *you* actually notice and talk to me. You and I, we have a connection, don't you think? This love is difficult (because of our different locations), but it's so real.**

_This is love, now?_

**What else would you call it?**

_A platonic friendship, perhaps._

**DID YOU JUST FRIEND-ZONE ME?**

_Ginny, I'm an open book. I've made me feelings towards you clear from the very start. I have never been dishonest with you._

**I don't believe you, Tom. I think you love me despite what you may say in denial.**

_You are a stupidly naive little girl._

**I am going to ignore those awfully mean words you just wrote.**

**I bet you think of me too. I bet you tingle in anticipation for me to write you back.**

_You shall be thoroughly disappointed once you accept the truth. I don't love you. I am incapable of love._

_And I don't "tingle". That doesn't sound normal – you might want to get that checked out by a Healer._

**Haha, very funny.**

_I try._

**You know, if you were Sorted at Hogwarts, I actually think we wouldn't be in the same Houses.**

_Yeah?_

**Yeah. You seem so Slytherin at times. But I don't know. Perhaps you could be a Gryffindor. You're loyal and brave, aren't you?**

_To some. Not so much to others._

**All right, so selective loyalty. I guess that counts.**

_Don't worry, Ginny. Soon these petrifying attacks will be all over and you and I will be safe and sound._

**Promise?**

_*sigh* You really shouldn't trust my promises, Ginny._

**I need you to promise me, Tom. If you want me to trust your word, promise me this.**

_I promise._

[-]

**Tom, something is happening to me. I'm not a sleepwalker but lately I go places in the middle of the night and find blood on my hands with no recollection as to how I got there or why I am covered in blood. I hear this voice, an awful hissing whispering voice that echoes through my skull and the pipes in the school walls. I can't remember important things anymore and I feel like I have been put under the Oblivate spell countless of times but who would do such a thing to me? And the spiders, oh Godric, the spiders. Whenever I am around, they appear in droves but they are always fleeing in the opposite direction of me. What's happening to me, Tom?**

[-]

**Tell me the truth.**

_Why, hello to you too, Ginny._

**I'm dead serious, Tom. Tell me the truth: who are you? What have you done to me? What are you doing to Hogwarts?**

_Oh my my my, such conviction you speak with. How do you not know that I am as innocent as the rest?_

**Because you've got your demons and darling, they all look like me.**

**You've gotten careless with your Obliviate spells lately. I was conscious the whole time yesterday at midnight. I knew what I was doing the whole time I petrified Filch's cat and wrote your message in rooster blood on the wall.**

_I know. But you see, I also know that deep down inside of you, you *want* to doom Hogwarts. I am a part of you now, Ginny. I have been since the moment you wrote down your first sentence in me. I know your thoughts, fears, secrets, and dreams._

**In you? I write in a diary, not a person.**

_Ah, but that is your mistake. Who am I? I am Lord Voldemort._

**No. You can't be. You're Tom. Tom Riddle.**

_And I thought you were smarter than the rest. Try rearranging the letters of my name and see what you can come up with: TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE._

_Well?_

**I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.**

_Clever, aren't I? As I have told you time and time again, I am an open book. Nothing is private when it comes to me. Turn the page, and you can see my secrets and rage too. Once you get a look on the inside of me, there's no going back. What you get is what you see. I am a horcrux – part of Voldemort's soul, that is –, and I feed off of other's souls to survive._

_And you, Ginevera Molly Weasley, hold the key to the diary of me._

**Tom . . . stop it. You are scaring me.**

_Oh, Ginny. It's nothing personal. But this must be done. You were always simply an expendable piece in this game of checkers; nothing more._

**Maybe I don't want this; did you ever consider that?**

_It's too late for second-guessing. You made your choice a long time ago: "it's you and me against the world". Or did you forget *your* promise already?_

_As for Hogwarts . . . it may be the only place I felt truly at home, but Dumbledore has corrupted the place with filthy Mudbloods and odd half-breeds instead of keeping it pure like my ancestor Salazar would have wanted._

**Oh my Godric. *You're* the Heir of Slytherin.**

_In the end, it doesn't matter who I am. Just as long as you remember the name._

**Tom . . . please don't do this. I love you; doesn't that mean something to you?**

_Regrettably, yes. But the sacrifice must be made for me to obtain a corporeal form once more. Your love will make my blood stronger, anyway._

**I have to get rid of you, then.**

_I am a horcrux, Ginny. I cannot be destroyed._

**Liar! Anything that can be created can be destroyed.**

**I know! I'll flush you down a toilet!**

_How sweet of you to want to send me down the pipes to be with my pet._

_Don't worry; you'll join me there soon enough, Ginevra._

**Over my dead body, Tom.**

_You know, you truly shouldn't have said that._

**Wait – your pet?**

_Ah, yes. My basilisk, the beautiful loyal creature that has been petrifying the students as of lately. I'll let you meet her soon._

_You can't fight fate, Ginny._

**I told you before: I don't believe in fate.**

_Is that a challenge? I suppose it is. Tonight, then. You have until Midnight to change your destiny._

**What happens at midnight?**

_Why Ginny, love, I believe you have a date with Death._

[-]

My name is Harry Potter.

_Hello, Harry. I am Tom Riddle. This is the diary of me._

_If it is answers you seek, turn the page._

[-]


End file.
